Sophia Stanton
Sophia Kimber Stanton(born April 8, 2003) was the 34th President of the Democratic Republic of Tarakia. She is the second female to hold office. Born in Xeres, Tarakia, Stanton is a graduate of the Tarakian Military Airforce Academy(TMAA) where she did not accept her commission, instead she went with the enlisted route, she graduated with a Bachelors in Science. She was also the 26th Governor of North Kressy overseeing the entire region with 14 lieutenant governors in each of the Cities. She served one term in the Tarakian Senate representing the 6th congressional district of Xeres. Early Life Sophia Kimber Stanton was born on April 8th, 1999 at Xeres General Hospital(Now Xeres Kaizer) in Xeres Tarakia to Parents John Brown and Veronica Stanton. She is of mostly Tarakian, German and Irish ancestry, Sophia Stanton is a 5th Generation Stanton. She attended school in Decatur for most of her life until returning to Xeres to complete High school. Sophia graduated in 2016 at 17 Years old as a Junior, during her junior year she received a nomination to the Tarakian Airforce Academy in which she accepted and was off at the Tarakian Airforce Academy where she spent another four years competing for her commission, ultimately she did not accept the commission but graduated with a Bachelors in Science, and Enlisted in the Tarakian Airforce in 2020. initially she was an Aircraft mechanic, but soon transferred to ParaRescue. After serving most of her Military Career with ParaRescue Sophia finally was promoted to Chief Master Sergeant of the Tarakian Airforce and spent two years as the CMSTAF before getting her Honorable Discharge. Early Political Career In early 2031 Sophia announced she would be running for Governor of the North Kressy Region which comprised of Xeres, Decatur, Crimson City and other small cities in the Region, in 2032 Sophia won by a landslide and took office in Xeres, she then commissioned 16 Lieutenant Governors for the outlying cities in North Kressy. During her term she introduced many new laws and also worked on to get Government funding to repair the damaged roads and also install new street lights and stop lights, she also pressed for stricter sanitation laws in the outlying cities and Xeres. After serving as Governor of North Kressy she announced she would be representing the 6th Congressional District of Xeres as a Senator and for almost year she was one of the best Senators the 6th district had ever seen, getting certain laws to pass and also getting certain laws done away with, before she left the senate, Sophia had filibustered a bill that would restrict Woman's rights this bill did not pass because of Sophia's strong argument. Vice President of Tarakia In September of 2039, Democratic Candidate Lydia Jakobs announced she would be picking Sophia Stanton as her VP, Stanton who at the time was working in retail was very reluctant to become the Vice President of Tarakia if Lydia Jakobs was won to win, and on December 1, 2039 Lydia Jakobs was sworn in as the 33rd President of the Democratic Republic of Tarakia with Sophia Stanton as the 33rd Vice President of the Democratic Republic of Tarakia. Jakobs and Stanton worked very closely together to make sure the economy was stable before moving on with the more important agenda, Lydia's primary focus was on Healthcare and Schools. However before Lydia could make progress on these objectives she was diagnosed with Lou Gehrigs Disease and was hospitalized, after this happened Sophia took over as interim President and one month later Lydia Jakobs was pronounced dead and Sophia Stanton was sworn in as the 34th President of the Democratic Republic of Tarakia and Victoria White as her Vice President. First Term as President of Tarakia On January 1, 2040 Sophia Stanton was sworn in as the 34th President of the Democratic Republic of Tarakia with Victoria White Sworn in as the Vice President. Sophia immediately began to work on Jakobs agenda and then added an agenda of her own so she could accomplish more than what she and Jakobs had planned. Sophia's agenda was very complex and she wanted to accomplish a lot of stuff before the 2045 elections. On her agenda she ranked them from highest priority to lowest priority and began to make headway on her agenda with her cabinet, one particular law that was put into effect is that anyone who is attending college will not have to serve their mandatory four years of service in the military unless they want to, this bill gained much attention and passed easily going into effect in 2041, Sophia then began to work on the Healthcare bill which she named "Lydia's Healthcare Act", this healthcare bill stated that "Anyone who doesn't have healthcare would receive free government assisted healthcare" This Healthcare act was well received by many in the public but the Republicans really disliked the bill and tried to get it vetoed, this however did not work and the bill passed. Sophia's next step was to stabilize the economy and award more contracts to the Defense Industry and also open up more to foreign investors, Sophia also requested funding from the Alterran Central Bank to keep the economy stabilized once accomplished. Second Term as President of the Democratic Republic of Tarakia (Will Work on this section later) Personal Life Sophia maintains close relationships with certain Friends from school and from the Airforce, She also is very close with her extended family. Category:Tarakia Category:Tarakian Leaders